Barrie Ingham
Barrie Ingham was an English actor. Biography Born in Halifax, West Yorkshire, he was a Royal Artillery Officer before becoming a stage actor with various well-known companies including at the Library nd Royal National Theatres. Though he often appeared in supporting roles in films, including Day of the Jackal, Ingham was frequently seen as a supporting player on television, beginning with an appearance in Doctor Who and including a guest role in Star Trek: The Next Generation. He also played the lead in A Challenge for Robin Hood and perhaps most famously voiced Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective. He passed away on January 23rd, 2015. Singing Ingham was frequently seen on both the Broadway and West End stages, making his musical debut in Virtue in Danger, later in Pickwick opposite Harry Secombe, and later appearing in new musical On the Level. He later played Herbie, the long suffering manager and husband to Rose in Gypsy in the original London production. In 1981 he played the unscrupulous Uriah Heep in Copperfield. As well as playing the lead in The Great Mouse Detective, he also had a brief singing part as mouse henchman Bartholomew. Ingham was also in the final cast of Aspects of Love during its original run, and played Sir Danvers Carew in Jekyll & Hyde during the show's entire Broadway run, as well as the subsequent video. In 2003 he returned to the West End stage, playing the role of Elisha J. Whitney in Anything Goes. Film The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (contains solo lines) Stage Virtue in Danger (1963)(originated the role) *Fortune, Thou Art a Bitch (duet) *Conscience, Thou Art a Bore (contains solo lines) *Why Do I Feel What I Feel? (solo) *Oh, Take this Ancient Mansion (contains solo lines) Pickwick (1964) *Bit of a Character (contains solo lines) *There's Something About You (contains solo lines) *Very (contains solo lines) *Do as You Would Be Done By (contains solo lines) On the Level (1966)(originated the role) *Thermodynamically Yours (contains solo lines) *Very Good Friend (duet) *Finale Gypsy (1973) *Small World (duet) *Mr Goldstone, I Loved you (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Together, Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) Copperfield (1981)(originated the role) *Umble (duet) *Up the Ladder (duet) *Umble (reprise)(solo) *Villainy is the Matter (contains solo lines) Aspects of Love (1991) *Damn the Boy!Damn the Boys! (duet) *A Memory of a Happy Moment (duet) *You Must Forgive My Rude Intrusion (contains solo lines) *She'd Be Far Better Off Without You (duet) *Stop. Wait. Please (contains solo lines) *I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife (contains solo lines) *I Think By Now I'm Old Enough to Put Myself to Bed (duet) *Others Pleasures (contains solo lines) *I Trust You're Staying for the Vynship (contains solo lines) *Mermaid Song (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Sweeter? Nothing is Sweeter (contains solo lines) *The First Man You Remember (contains solo lines) *Now That's What I Call a Walk (contains solo lines) *My Finest Vintage Champagne (duet) *Journey of a Lifetime (contains solo lines) *Falling (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny, That's Enough Now (contains solo lines) Jekyll & Hyde (1997) *Facade (contains solo lines) *Board of Governors (contains solo lines) *Letting Go (duet) *His Work And Nothing More (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (2003) *I Want to Row on the Crew (solo) *Anything Goes Gallery inghamherbie.jpg|'Herbie' in Gypsy. Inghambartholomew.jpg|'Bartholomew' in The Great Mouse Detective. inghamdillingham.jpg|'Sir George Dillingham' in Aspects of Love. inghamsirdanvers.jpg|'Sir Danvers Carew' in Jekyll & Hyde. Ingham, Barrie Ingham, Barrie